Dance With The Fairies
by Aquariuspower
Summary: Fairies are roaming on the island of Berk, Hiccup the Dragon Master, Fishlegs and Snotlout decide to try to know if they are benevolent or not and get more than expected. Fairies in this story are more based on Arthurian Legends. Rated M to be safe, HiccupxAstrid, FishlegxHeather SnotloutxRuffnutt


**Dance With the Fairies**

 **Basically, this is based on Arthurian legends in which fairies aren't tiny creatures but looks like beautiful women (for most of them). Astrid's character is partially based on queen Mab who according to some legend is a fairy who only sleeps with men who deserves to be king.**

 **For the Fae word, I use it as a way to point a male fairy, I know it's not necessarily that, but here it's what it is.**

 **I love Arthurian legend and fairies in it, I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I loved writing it. I also wanted to write a sex scene between Astrid and Hiccup. I'll update** _ **Dragons' Prince**_ **after that for those who read it.**

The island of Berk was one which seemed to be blessed by the gods since the last three years. They weren't fighting any tribe, they had good harvests, they weren't attacked by dragons anymore (or very rarely) and more of all, they knew how to tame and ride dragons, a secret which they were the only ones to know. The funniest was that all of it started thanks to the scrawniest member of the tribe, the son of Stoick, the one who used to cause so many disasters, the one who could hardly be called a Viking before: Hiccup.

The boy had started to tame a dragon, killed the Red Death and won the respect of the whole tribe. Then he taught the others how to train dragons and each time there was a problem with one of those animals, he was called. He was the one who would lead the researches about them, who would heal them, train them and fight dangerous dragons. With time, Hiccup earned not only the title of heir of the tribe, but of Dragon's Master as well.

Hiccup wasn't alone in this task because he was helped by his best friend Fishlegs and his cousin Snotlout. His cousin didn't always respect Hiccup like this but the smaller boy earned his admiration and Snotlout accepted his authority, although he would never say it out loud. The two boys were the first one who got their dragons after Hiccup, and they were excellent riders.

In fact, the three boys were often taking care of the security of the island, fighting human enemies thanks to their dragons, driving the Outcasts away as well as Dagur the Deranged. That's the reason why they were called by Stoick one morning, after a series of strange incident occurred in the village during the last days. The boys had noticed of course, some explosions had been mysteriously cast, nothing serious as no one got hurt, strange lights had been seen in the forest at night, and some villagers even saw figures looking at them from afar. They never really saw who those people were (if only they were people). Hiccup was no exception as he had seen once or twice a feminine figure observing him when he was taking care of dragons.

"We all know what happened, dad, but why are you calling us? This is not related to dragons," Hiccup said.

They were standing in the Great Hall, with the council looking at them as well as Stoick.

"I spoke with the elder, Gothi says it's the doing of fairies."

"Fairies? Like good fairies or bad ones?" Asked Fishlegs.

"That's what I want you to discover. I know this isn't about dragons but you're probably the most qualified for it."

"Every time something strange happens you ask us, why? We are dragon riders, not fairies hunters," Snotlout growled.

Though usually Hiccup didn't like to hear Snotlout complaining, he had to admit he was right about this. Each time something weird was happening, they were the ones everyone would rely on to find out what was wrong. He was happy somehow that his father and his tribe trusted him enough today to give him and his friends such responsibilities but it definitely came with inconveniences. At seventeen years old, they would have wished to be left in peace a little more.

"Snotlout is right, we never met fairies, dad. We hardly know anything about them."

"We hardly knew anything about dragons before, and you managed to discover more. Gothi is way too old to do it."

Indeed, there was no one else to do it. So the three teenagers found themselves with this new strange task. Gothi gave them some parchments about fairies and the three gathered in Hiccup's room to read (something which didn't please Snotlout much). Toothless was just lying on his usual spot, not caring much about the papers.

"I heard some fairies could change you into animals or throw curses on you…" Fishlegs started.

"Oh yeah, like a curse which would oblige you to throw yourself into pits of lava!" Snotlout said only to scare Fishlegs.

"Guys, be serious, they could actually do that."

Snotlout's mischievous smile vanished when he heard Hiccup's words.

"Wait, I wasn't serious."

"But I am. Some stories are just scary. However we have no reason to think they are evil. Hey, look here, it says fairies are fond of dances and music."

"And apparently you can invite them by playing music in the full moon…" Said Fishlegs while reading behind Hiccup's shoulder.

"Okay but where?" Asked Snotlout

"Anywhere in the forest I think, they live in there. At the next full moon we'll go."

The full moon came three days later, and the boys went in the woods, preparing a fire camp. The dragons were here as well, though the boys weren't sure how they could help, they couldn't imagine an adventure without their reptilian companions. Hookfang was playing with Meatlug while the Night Fury was eating some fishes Hiccup brought along. Sitting next to Toothless, the dragon Master took out a flute, he knew how to play it, he wasn't the best musician ever but he was decent enough for this.

"Okay, play Airfailarin for me, I'll sing the lyrics," Snotlout said before his cousin had the chance to play anything.

He knew the song, it wasn't a Viking one, yet it was quite popular around but he wouldn't have imagined that Snotlout would actually sing that. Actually he wouldn't have imagined Snotlout proposing to sing all by himself.

"You?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you that my voice isn't bad at all."

"Okay, Fishlegs, watch out in case."

The blond boy nodded, he was nervous but he couldn't back away, this mission had been officially given by Stoick after all. Hiccup started to play while Snotlout started to sing:

"Dance to your shadow when it's good to be living lad, I'll lead you to the river where the light shines so blue…"

Fishlegs watched their surrounding and saw no one approaching, yet there was something strange in the air, as if they weren't alone anymore, as if something was filling the woods. He started to clap his hands to participate, he had to admit Snotlout got voice indeed, he would never have guessed that, Hiccup seemed as surprised as him. The dragons seemed strangely ecstatic, as if they were expecting something good.

The night was falling more and more and as Snotlout was starting to sing the last part another voice joined him, a soft womanly voice and the three guys turned to see three young women about their age coming toward them. The three boys couldn't help but be amazed at their beauty. One had dark hair, the two other were blonds, and they were wearing warriors attires, as well as sharp axes. The one with shorter blond hair who seemed to be the chief went to Hiccup immediately. Toothless raised his ears and waived his tail slightly, as if he was happy to see her. This was enough to Hiccup to have a good feeling. The young Heir stood up, putting his instrument down and bowed his head slightly in respect.

"Good evening Dragon Master. May we join you? I guess three young men aren't singing alone in the woods a night of full moon just for enjoyment."

Hiccup felt a little uncomfortable knowing they had been uncovered, but there was no use lying, so he just nodded and answered:

"We hoped you would come, milady."

"You certainly wonder why we are on your island."

"Indeed, Berk has nothing against fairies but we know by experience that some aren't benevolent."

"You won't have anything to fear from us."

"But you made some explosions around."

A laugh emanated from the one with longer blond hair and the boys saw what seemed to be a young man appears at her side, he looked a lot like her and had a mischievous air.

"Ruffnutt and her brother tend to be a little facetious but they didn't mean any harm by it," the dark-haired one explained.

"We just wanted to bring some fun," Ruffnutt said, "it was a little too quiet around."

"Yeah, nothing like a good explosion per day to make a place funnier!" The boy added.

"But I'm being rude, my name is Astrid, this is Heather, Ruffnutt and her brother Tuffnutt, a skilled musician."

The Fae boy bowed dramatically to the Vikings.

"Then, we should introduce ourselves, my name is Hiccup, this is Fishlegs and Snotlout, and our dragons: Toothless, Meatlug and Hookfang."

He gestured to his Night Fury and the fairy extended her hand, allowing Toothless to sniff it before leaning into it. It was rare for Toothless to show himself trustful and Hiccup guessed animals weren't insensitive to fairies' charms.

The Fairies all looked at the dragons with admiration as they were all introduced to them. The Fae Boy smiled to Hiccup.

"I must say I wouldn't have thought such a scrawny Viking would have mastered the strength to tame such a dragon. Even I am careful around them."

Before Hiccup could answer, Tuffnutt sat promptly next to where Hiccup was sitting before they appeared and took out a pan flute and started to play. He was indeed skilled, way better than Hiccup was, and the air he was playing was unknown to them but surely entertaining. The Vikings looked at the fairies, the one named Astrid who was admiring Hookfang went before Hiccup, while Heather went to Fishlegs and Ruffnutt went to Snotlout. The three of them put their axes down on the ground and as soon as they had done it, they weren't dressed like warriors but in dresses, more proper attires for a feast. Astrid's one was of an icy light blue. The men's jaws dropped at this magic.

"We are warriors," Heather said, "but there are times such clothes are more appropriate."

"Won't you dance with us?" Astrid asked "You invoked us for a dance after all."

It wasn't the real purpose, but none of them saw a good reason to refuse, Hiccup extended his hand and Astrid took it and though his prosthetic didn't really make things easy usually, this time, Hiccup didn't have any difficulty to move.

'You're lucky I'm not tripping," he admitted, "as you can see I'm not design to make the ebst dancer."

She let out a little laugh at this. Fishlegs blushed like crazy while dancing with Heather and Snotlout had his dumbest smile as he was swirling with Ruffnutt. Fishlegs's shyness was making him clumsy, but it didn't seem to displease Heather much.

Hiccup didn't observe them for long; he followed the rhythm and looked at Astrid. She had blue eyes he noticed, very beautiful eyes. She drew him a little closer with a slightly mischievous smile which didn't displease him at all. In fact, he found himself blushing too, he had a girlfriend in the past, but she hadn't been as pretty as her. Tuffnutt danced while playing for them, and the music was only more stirring.

"You observed some of us, didn't you?"

"We all did, but we all observed you riders a lot. You three are the reason why we came on Berk. I focused on you in particular."

"Why?"

"I was pretty intrigued by the dragon's master."

He blushed, so it was her he had seen all these times.

"Who are you?"

"One day, a Valkyrie and a Viking shaman consumed their love under the full moon. I was born from this. We all are spirits of Spring, we celebrate renewals, and there has been a big one on Berk, thanks to you as I know."

"Believe it or not, it wasn't my first intent at all."

He explained the whole story while they danced. The dragons seemed to be enjoying the music as well, they were playing together happily. Hiccup felt more and more attracted to her, to this fascinating creature, a fairy of the spring, one who could suddenly become a warrior or a lady in a blink. They were looking at each other in the eyes and it seemed like there was a universe in her pupils.

Hiccup ignored it, but Astrid was pretty much feeling the same thing. They had come on Berk because they heard of the dragon riders, and they decided to know more. She had observed this dragon's master and became soon fascinated by this strange scrawny one who managed to open the sky to humans. She had burned to know more of him, not only the dragon master, but the man he was. She was pleased with what she was seeing.

He made her swirl, carrying her by the waist, she was light like a feather it seemed. He made her slid against his body, feeling a shiver as he did so and they swirled again. His head was now turning as if he had drunk alcohol, yet it wasn't the dance which made such an effect on him. Astrid was starting to lean against him. She had always been picky when it came to men, just like Heather and Rufnutt, lot of men, gods and Faes tried to court them, but they refused to sleep with anyone they didn't deem worthy of them. Only one man and one god had been her lovers in the past, because they were the only ones she thought worthy of it, yet they hadn't been able to keep her.

Eventually, Tuffnutt stopped playing, suddenly stopping their little ball, claiming he preferred to prepare some tricks. Before the boys could actually stop him because they worried for the people of Berk, he had disappeared.

"Don't worry, my brother shouldn't do anything too bad," Ruff affirmed.

Hiccup was about to say something but Astrid put a hand on his mouth stopping him. He looked at her quizzically before she replaced her hand with her lips. He was quite stunned at first, but it was far from a bad surprise. Both Fishlegs and Snotlout were surprised but Hiccup didn't pay any attention. He smiled to her as they parted and with another mischievous smile, she took his hand and started to walk away taking her with him. She lead him in another part of the forest and he tensed in surprised when she started to undo her fur and let it fell on the ground.

"Hum, are you…I'm not sure…"

"Oh…Do you have someone to stay true to?"

"No, I don't."

"You don't want me then?"

"No! I mean yes, I mean…"

He was feeling stupid and blushing like crazy, but the fairy waited for him to speak.

"We just met isn't it…"

She laughed out at this.

"I forget humans had weird morals. I have no one to stay true and neither do you. You want me and I want you. What is it that should stop us? Desire and pleasure aren't wrong when they are mutual; they are the essence of life."

This stopped any kind of arguments from Hiccup, what she was saying was very true indeed. Plus if he had any other word to say to oppose himself, those were gone when she let her dress slide down her body and fell on the ground. He didn't dare to do anything but devour her with his eyes; however Astrid had no intentions to content herself with that.

She advanced toward him, kissed him and pushed him down on the ground and started to take off his vest, and he felt even more nervous. It would be his first time with a woman…He felt like trembling with nervousness, the simple sight of her body was just enough to make him all sweaty so having her on him…She took off his shirt and pushed him so he would lie down while she straddled him and caressed him. He put his hands on her hips, and started to caress her too, obtaining a satisfied sigh from her. He went to her breast and immediately loved the feeling of touching those. She didn't have big breasts but they were perfectly shaped. He sat up only to kiss her again. He took her face in his hands.

"You're beautiful…"

"You're equally handsome, my dragon master…You're an impressive rider, but tonight, it's me who will ride you."

He let out a nervous huff, he could only imagine and it was already sending shivers in him. After a long time like this, caressing each other and murmuring soft words, they got rid of his pants and he lay down. He let out a trembling breath as she started her moves, and he felt like something was blooming in him, not only because of the pleasure, but because he felt he was becoming a man, his eyes were opened to something new. He continued to caress her, and sat up, meeting her lips. Then, he rolled over and laid her on the ground, and she let out a satisfied laugh and passed her arms around him, stroking his back and kissing his neck as he draped himself over her.

The moon and starts watched silently as they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, the fairies powers protecting their bodies from the cold. When the first rays of the sun stroked them, Hiccup woke up to see her face in the light for the first time. A woman as fair as the sun could only be prettier in the dawn, and he just admired her face for some time before she woke up. She smiled to him and pushed some strands of his hair away.

"I'm leaving now, I'll meet you again soon."

"Wait, what?"

She smiled to him.

"You must think I'm easy to obtain after this night; But let me tell you something: it takes at least a man like you to seduce me, only two males had my body before you, and they could never keep me long, because they didn't have what was needed to have my heart. You had my body, but you'll have to fight hard for my heart."

"Well…I guess I can only try…"

"Are you afraid of the task? Is the man able to tame a Night Fury and kill one if the deadliest monster ever afraid to woo a fairy."

He smiled, answering her challenge by a kiss on her hand.

"I'll fight for your heart, milady."

She gave him one last kiss and in a blink, she had disappeared as well as her clothes. Hiccup only dressed up again and went to search for his friends. He found Fishlegs, walking slowly with a dreamy smile on his lips.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi Hiccup," he muttered while reddening.

"Hum…Fishlegs, why do you have leaves in your hair?"

"Well, sleeping outside, you know…By the way you have leaves in you hair too…"

A small silence settled as the blond boy understood.

"Did you…"

"Astrid and I? Well, yeah…And you and Heather?"

He chuckled and Hiccup wondered if his friend wasn't going to burn for a moment, yet it was enough as an answer. They heard someone coming toward them, and they saw Snotlout. They noticed he had no leaves in his hair.

"What happened to you?,"

"That fairy and her brother buried me in the sand, thank Thor Hookfang did freed me. Yet I kissed her, I think I'm in love guys!"

They both smiled at him, deciding silently they wouldn't relate what happened to them, in order not to make him jealous because it would have been petty.

After those events, the people of Berk often saw the three boys go into the forest, and sometimes, they could hear music. One day, they saw Hiccup with a fair maiden, he was bringing her to the dragon arena and they all guessed it was the fairy. Then the next day, the fair maiden returned but with two other beautiful young women and a strange young man, and the dragon riders showed them the village. Those creatures were quite shy toward humans and it took time for them to actually get acquainted with people of the village and interact with them. One day, the fairies took their first flight on dragons, and Stoick watched with a knowing smile as he saw the blond fairy hugging his son's back as they were flying on Toothless above the island.

The chief had this equally knowing smile every time he would see the fairy and his son talking animatedly, laughing together or training together (Hiccup with his sword and Astrid with her axe),before disappearing in the forest. He and Gobber laughed while watching Snotlout getting endlessly teased by the one he loved and her brother. Everyone was also astonished to see the one who was nicknamed 'Night Beauty' in love with Fishlegs, a Viking who wasn't so Viking-like and not really handsome either, yet it was real and the two could be often seen studying dragons and reading together.

One day the chief had the pleasure to be introduced properly to the fairy. She was surely a wild creature, but she would be a good wife, fierce but gentle when necessary and with a strong personality. That's why he was delighted when his son announced his father and the village that he and the fairy were engaged. Fishlegs soon announced the same. It took more time to Snotlout but eventually Ruffnutt softened and her brother even played a happy song when she accepted his proposal.

The fairy offered to her future husband a present: she showed him a secret island in which lived other Night Furies, something he never saw before, allowing Toothless to have his own offspring. Astrid offered Toothless an offspring just as she would offer one to Hiccup.

The marriage of Hiccup and Astrid was celebrated first, under an old oak tree in the middle of spring, and when the night came, she refused the nuptial room, taking her new husband to the forest instead so the moon could bless their union. The moon probably gave her blessing as Astrid gave him a daughter soon enough, a Heiress, followed by two sons and two other daughters. Oili was their Heiress's name: 'Divine Woman', because how else could you name the future chief of the Hooligans, the daughter of a warrior fairy and the Viking who conquered the sky?

 **Here it is! For the Airfailarin song, here is the link, I advise everyone to listen to it:** **watch?v=b-Y_xL8-vGQ**

 **I know the sex scene wasn't really descriptive, but I prefer to leave some space to imagination, it's much more erotic I think. As for Snotlout having voice, I didn't invent it, he does have voice as you can hear in the episode** _ **Tone Death**_ **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
